Let the Flames Begin
by XxEviexX
Summary: [songfic] [AH] To Paramore's song Let the Flames Begin. Second in Riot!, my series of sonfics. Sort of hard to explain, but it's from Arty's POV. Talks about his and Holly's relationship. Rated because it has a little bit of dark!ness.


_**This is the second installment to my series of songfics, Riot! I really hope you like it! Personally, I liked Misery Business (the first installment) better, but this one is fine too, I guess. PLEASE read the lyrics. They are important. I'm sorry that I can't give you the link to the song. They don't have an official video…**_

_**WARNING: Again, extreme AH!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any Artemis Fowl characters. They belong to Eoin Colfer. I also don't own the lyrics to the song "**_**Let the Flames Begin.**_**" They belong to Paramore.**_

**"Let The Flames Begin"**

_What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things._

_A memory remains just a tiny spark._

_I give it all my oxygen,_

_To let the flames begin_

_To let the flames begin._

We thought we were so strong. And we were, for that moment in time. Little did we know that we'd be reduced to fragile, vulnerable creatures. I can barely remember what we used to be. Great friends. Yet only friends. We were so strong, yet so lacking. But then we discovered love in each other. Whoever said that Love was the greatest power was wrong. And yet, they couldn't be more correct. Love may be the greatest power to posses, but possessing it only makes you weak. I gave everything I could to keep feeding the fire of our love. And so did you. But now that it is lit, what will become of it? It is undying. It can never burn out. That may seem like a good thing, but it will hurt a lot more when they try to wrench us apart.

_Oh, glory._

_Oh, glory._

_This is how we'll dance when,_

_When they try to take us down._

_This is what will be oh glory._

We can't let them tear us apart. Our own deadly dance will prevent that. They'll never know what hit them. They've been trying to find a reason to forbid you to come to the surface. When they find out about us, it will give them the perfect opportunity. But our love _is_, and always will be.

_Somewhere weakness is our strength,_

_And I'll die searching for it._

_I can't let myself regret such selfishness._

_My pain and all the trouble caused,_

_No matter how long_

_I believe that there's hope_

_Buried beneath it all and_

_Hiding beneath it all, and_

_Growing beneath it all, and..._

Maybe someday there will be a place where we can go and not worry about them finding out. We can just be at peace, and our love can be our strength. And just our strength. If there is such a place, then I'll make it my mission in life to find it. Because you are worth it. You know, I don't regret how selfish I was all those years ago. Or all the trouble I caused our two worlds. Because, if I hadn't, we would have never met. And no matter how long it takes for me to find a way, I still see a flicker of hope shining through all of this devastation.

_This is how we'll dance when,_

_When they try to take us down_

_This is how we'll sing it._

_This is how we'll stand when_

_When they burn our houses down._

_This is what will be oh glory._

They will never tear us apart. No matter what they do, no matter how much space they put between us, no matter if they kill us, we will always be a part of each other. They can't take that away from us. That's just the way it is.

_Reaching as I sink down into light._

_Reaching as I sink down into light._

My life was stuck in the time just before sunrise before you came. You could almost see light, but everything was still black. Then you came. I admit, I never thought that the little fairy I happened to kidnap would become the center of my life. My unhealthy obsession. My love. You entered my life, and the sun finally rose.

_This is how we'll dance when,_

_When they try to take us down_

_This is how we'll sing it._

They can never tear us apart. Our love is too precious. Mostly for me. Your life was already full of love and light before I came along. I probably darkened it. But you never deserted me, and our love blossomed.

_This is how we'll stand when,_

_When they burn our houses down._

They can't take our love away from us. We will never allow it. They can do whatever they want to us, but they can never do anything to our love.

_This is what will be oh glory._

_**Wow. OOC much? But, anywho, I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's shorter than the last one. At least, it feels like it to me. PLEASE REVIEW! **_


End file.
